1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy giving off sound and, in particular, a toy having functions of recording and playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a toy giving off sound, which is suitably handy to carry, having functions of recording and playback has been known. With the toy giving off sound, short words received by a microphone or the like are recorded by pressing a recording button, and the words are played back in spelling order or backward over a speaker by pressing a playback button.
However, with the above-described toy giving off sound, a problem arises in that using the toy is limited because the recorded words or the like are only played back as they are, and a user can not control how the recorded sounds are played.